jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lisiczka Zorua/Młody smok, duży problem.
Na wstępie... Proszę o zbytnie nie hejtowanie....Wiem że wielu moje opowiadanie może się nie spodobać lecz proszę nie wzywać na nie zbytnio. ''Prolog'' Na Berk było ostanio dość spokojnie. Żadnych ataków...Ani Berserków, ani Łupieżców ani nawet dzikich smoków. Jednak sielankowy nastrój nie może trwać wiecznie.Wszystko zaczęło się od niepozornych mały pożarów domów, potem zaczęły znikać zapasy, aż w końcu z zbrojowni zniknęły dość duże zapasy broni. Najdziwniejsze było że nigdzie nie było widać żadnych śladów, do pewnego czasu. Znaleziono ślady wielu smoków, które naturalnie nie żyły na wyspie takich jak Sidlarz czy Zmiennoskrzydły. Próbowano rozwikłać zagadkę jednak nikomu się nie udało. Kilka dni później wszystko ustało tak jak się nagle zaczęło. Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem wyruszyli na rutynowy patrol. Zapuścili się przy tym aż na drugą stronę wyspy i tam znaleźli coś nowego, coś czego wcześniej tam nie było. A chodziło o dom. Dość duży lecz widać było, że został postawiony niedawno. Chłopak wraz z swoim smokiem ostrożnie weszli do środka. Pomieszczenie w którym się znaleźli było duże, stał tam stół, kilka szafek i było nawet palenisko oraz schody wyraźnie prowadzące na górę. Wyglądało na to, iż ktoś tu mieszkał. Na stole leżały zapisane kartki i niedawno używane naczynia, a w domowym ognisku dogasał żar. Czkawka przejrzał kartki leżące na stole i znalazł taką, która wyglądała na najnowszą. Był to list a treść miał następującą: "Rillian i Allen Razem z matką musimy się gdzieś wybrać, więc zostaniecie na trochę sami. Macie być grzeczni i pod żadnym ale to żadnym pozorem nie zbliżać się do wioski. Nie zwracajcie na siebie uwagi. Ojciec" Gdy on czytał krótki list Szczerbatek poszedł schodami na górę i po chwili chłopak usłyszał jego wołanie. Ruszył za smokiem i po chwili znalazł się na piętrze. Wyglądało to na sypialnię. Podwójną sypialnie. Piętrowe łóżko stało pod ścianą a przy ścianie tu obok stały dwa biurka. Było tam też okno zamykane klapą dość duże aby Szczerbatek mógł przez nie wylecieć. Nagle z dołu rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi. Zapewne wrócił właściciel i nie był by zbyt zadowolony gdyby odkrył nieporszonych gości. Czkawka szybko dosiadł smoka i wylecieli przez otwarte okno. W pośpiechu nie zauważyli, że z belki pod sufitem przyglądałym im się bacznie dwie pary jasnobłękitnych oczu. Rozdział 1 Gdy Czkawka wrócił do wioski od razu zwrócił się do ojca w sprawie tego dziwnego domu stojącego, na drugim końcu wyspy. Stoick postanowił samodzielnie rozwiązać tę sprawę i tak też się stało. Wkrótce do wioski przybył nowy mieszkaniec który za namową wodza wikingów przeprowadził się tam wraz z rodziną. Wszyscy widzieli, że była to dziwna rodzina i wyraźnie nie pochodziła stąd. Mąż z żoną i dwójką dzieci zamieszkiwali dom na skraju osady. Mężczyzna był dość wysoki i szczupły, miał trochę przydługie czarne włosny przeplatane błękitnymi nitkami oraz zielone oczy. Kobieta wyglądała podobnie, również była czarnowłosa i wysoka lecz jej oczy były brązowe. Dzieciaków natomiast nikt jeszcze do tej pory nie widział. Gdy przybyły do wioski miały na sobie długie czarne płaszcze z kapturem, na których znajdował się symbol lisa. Kilka dni później podczas jednego z treningów w smoczej akademii na temat przybyszów nawiązała się rozmowa. -Nie ufam im ani trochę.-rzekła Astrid -A to ci niespodzianka....-rzekł Czkawka spodziewający się takiej rekacji. Astrid nie ufała nikomu z nowoprzybyłych. -Mnie też się oni nie podobają...Są tacy dziwni i tajemniczy...To przerażające.- powiedział cicho Śledzik -Przerażające? Raczej zabawne.- wyśmiał go Sączysmark - Zwłaszcza jak prawie wpadłeś na ścianę, podczas ucieczki gdy tem facet krzywo na ciebie spojrzał. -Patrzcie na naszego smoka chyba mu odbiło. - powiedział Mieczyk wskazując na Wyma i Jota którzy warczeli na coś znajdującego się przy wejściu akademi Reszta smoków natychmiast to podchywciła i również zaczęły się wrogo zachowywać. Przy jednym z łańcuchowych boków sufitu stały dwie drobne postacie w długich czarnych płaszczach a spod kapturów błyskały bystre błękitne oczy. -Witajcie to wy jesteście ci nowi prawda? -spytał się Czkawka po czym zwrócił się do smoka któremu jak i pozostałym nie podobała się niespodziewana wizyta -Szczerbatek przestań przecież oni nic ci nie zrobią. Postacie przez chwilę przyglądały im się ciekawskim wzrokiem po czym ruszyły do wejścia na arenę. Gdy znaleźli się już na niej zdjęli kaptury z głów. Okazało się że byli to na oko czternastoletni bliźniacy, chłopiec i dziewczynka. Mieli takie same drobne twarze, krótkie jasne niemal złote włosy i oczywiście duże jasnobłękitne oczy. -Tak...Jesteśmy nowi...Mam nadzieje że ja i moja siostra nie przeszkadzamy.-powiedział chłopiec, od siostry odróżniały go włosy związane w kucyk. -Nie, nie przeszkadzacie. W zasadzie rozmawialiśmy o was.- Astrid nie ukrywała swojej nieufności -Tak słyszeliśmy...- odpowiedziała wyzywająco dziewczyna, o ile Astrid była nieufna wobec nowych bliźniaków to było nic w porównaniu z podejrzliwością młodej złotowłosej. -Więc tak ja jestem Allen...-przedstawił się chłopak- A to moja siostra Rillian. Pochodzimy z bardzo daleka i przylecie....znaczy przypłynęliśmy, tak przypłęnyliśmy tu z rodzicami. -rzekł szybko się poprawiając i szybko zmienił temat- Tresujecie tutaj smoki? -Tak tresujemy smoki właśnie na tej arenie. To Szczerbatek, Wichura, Hakokieł, Szukamięs oraz Wym i Jot.- przedstawił smoki Czkawka - A jak....jak zaczął się wasz sojusz ze smokami?- chłopak był wyraźnie zainteresowany natomiast jego siostra z lekkim zdziwieniem na twarzy szybko przeliczała coś na palcach. Chwilę to trwało ale w końcu Czkawka opowiedział im wszystkko o tym jak poznał Szczerbatka, jak Astrid odkryła jego sekret i jak wraz z resztą przyjaciół pokonał Czerwoną Śmierć. -Tak teraz wiecie już wszystko o nas...Teraz wy musicie opowiedzieć o sobie...-Astrid wyraźnie położyła nacisk na słowo musicie -No więc tak...Urodziliśmy się daleko stąd w zupełnie innym archipelagu...około 3 lata żeglugi stąd....Tak żeglowaliśmy aż trzy lata. Odpłynęliśmy z naszego domowego lądu gdyż nieustanie toczyły się tam wojny...Ludzie walczyli ze smokami albo ze sobą w nieustannej przepychance o dominację. Ojciec uznał że tak będzie dla nas lepiej z dala od walk i tak dalej...-opowiadał to chłopak gdyż dziewczyna zajęła się szkicowaniem smoków, które teraz spokojne, przyglądały się im z zainteresowaniem -Wtrące się ci wasz ojciec i matka nie są do was podobni a raczej wy do nich nie jesteście więc...Czy aby na pewno jesteście spokrewnieni?- Czkawka wydał się zainteresowany rozmową. - W zasadzie to nie...Nasi prawdziwi rodzice zginęli dawno temu...nie pamiętamy ich prawie wcale...Ale wracając do mojej opowieści gdyż nie jest ona zbyt długa. Podczas tej monotonnej żeglugi w końcu trafiliśmy na waszą wyspę. Matka w raz z ojcem postanowili, że tu zamieszkamy. I to by było na tyle...Dobra siostra zwijamy się bo jeszcze zaczną nas szukać. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko skinęła głową kończąc rysunek w oprawionym skórą dzienniku. Po czym oboje znów zarzucili kaptury na głowę i ruszyli do wyjścia. -W zasadzie....wydają się być nawet w porządku.- rzekła w końcu Astrid gdy nowi zniknęli im z oczu. Wszyscy przytaknęli, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Czkawki który nadal się zastanawiał czy to mu się tylko wydawało. Bo mógłby przysiąc, że gdy bliźniacy odchodzili spod ich płaszczy wystawały fragmenty smoczego ogona. Była późna noc i wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk już spali nie wyłączając smoków. Nik więc nie mógł zauważyć dwóch ciemnych kształtów przelatująych na tle księżyca w pełni. Rodział 2 Od tamtego pierwszego spotkania w akademii wszechobecność nowych bliźniaków dała się mocno we znaki. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Mieczyka i Szpadki, Rillian i Allen nigdy się nie kłócili to ich wścibstwo nie znało granic. Gdziekolwiek coś się działo tam zaraz byli. Po około trzech dniach nie było chyba miejsca w wiosce i w okolicach, którego by nie znali. Często też przesiadywali przy akademii przyglądając się smoczej tresurze. Dziewczyna głównie rysowała w czarnym skorzanym dzienniczku, z którym widocznie się nie rozstawała, chłopaka zaś zawsze było widać z książką lub pogrążonego w lekturze. Jednak mimo tego wszyscy ich lubili, bo po prostu nie dało się ich nie lubić. Otwartą wrogość i podejrzliwość jaką okazała Rillian zastąpiły poczucie humory i chęć długich rozmów. Allen zaś no...był po prostu Allenem... Wiecznie z nosem w książkach jednak zawsze pomocny i miły. Większość dzieciaków w ich wieku porzuciła wszelkie podejrzenia i chętnie obcowała z bystrymi błękitookimi. No większość to prawie wszyscy...za wyjątkiem Czawki. Nikomu nie powiedział o tym, co zauważył podczas pierwszej wizyty bliźniaków w akademi. Sam w zasadzie nie był pewien czy widział to co widział, równie dobrze mogło mu się wydawać. Jednak po około tygodniu po przeprowadzeniu się nowej rodziny do wioski ataki nieznanych dzikik smoków zaczęły się powtarzać jednak tym razem były mniej szkodliwe i prawie wcale nie groźne. Jakby smoki płatały im figle. Niby nie było to związane ani z Allenem, ani z Rillian ale Czkawkę zaciekawiło to że podczas tych ataków nikt ich w wiosce ani w okolicy nie widział. Pozatym gdy nie przesiadywali przy akademi często znikali. Syn wodza wraz ze swoim smokiem próbował nawet kiedyś śledzić nowych bliźniaków jednak pomysł nie wypalił. Znikali oni między gęstymi drzewami i nie sposób było dostrzec ich z powietrza a co dopiero z ziemi. W końcu o dziwne zachowanie Czkawki zapytała Astrid, która zauważył to już dawno. - Nie rozumiem ciebie Czkawka. Najpierw próbujesz nas do nich przekonać ,a potem sam stajesz przeciwko nim...Może się w końcu zdecyduj po której stronie stoisz... Chłopak bynajmniej nie miał ochoty się poddawać. Pewnego dnia udało mu się dotrzeć za Rilian i Allenem aż do jaskini, w której zniknęli. Wszedł tam za nimi a towarzyszył mu Szczerbatek. Nie wiedział jednak, że idzie za nim cała akademiia oraz jego ojciec. Jakinia okazała się wejściem do długiego ciemnego tunelu w którym roznosił się niezbyt przyjemny zapach grzybów, a ściany były oblepione mchem. Wydawało się że wąskie przejście nigdy się nie skończy, ale jednak. Miejsce w którym się wszyscy spotkali było wnętrzem góry, albo raczej bogatą w florę i faunę doliną do której światło słońca docierało tylko przez warstwę lodu na czubkach gór. Czkawka przez chwilę podziwiał otoczenie po czym z tunelu wyszli jeźdzcy wraz z smokami oraz jego ojciec. Wszyscy zaczęli się kłócić głownie o zaufanie i robieniu różnych rzeczy w tajemnic. Nikt nie zauważył że wejście zostało zasunięte ogromnym kamieniem. Nagle rozległ się głos. - No proszę, proszę... Tak jak przewidywałam wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Pod kamiennymi filarami stali przybrani rodzice śledzonych bliźniaków a na szczycie filarów siedziały dwa warczące smoki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania